


Sarcasm? Who? Moi ?

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Co-workers, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : "i’m the sarcastic techie who got dragged into running your stupid presentation" AU with klaine, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasm? Who? Moi ?

Blaine is slightly worried.

Increasingly so.

His presentation worked at home, the Powerpoint was, well, on point and everything looked perfect.

Get-that-promotion perfect.

But luckily, he arrived at the office early and he thought that it wouldn’t do him any wrong to try the Warblers’ equipment before the big meeting.

And a good thing he did, because apparently, Mr. Pavarotti (not related) doesn’t like the use of computers–and why did no one warn him about it beforehand Blaine wonders–and prefers the use of a goold old overhead projector.

Blaine swallows, gives himself 4 minutes to panic and then jumps on the phone on the wall. “Tech support, I need help in the meeting room, please?”

“Keep your tie out of the twists, jeez, I’m sending someone.”

The voice is young, and could be attractive, if Blaine wasn’t so worried about the ways to proceed.

45 minutes before the meeting, oh Lord.

—

Kurt doesn’t like being forced to join the upper levels.

He’s fine in the techies’ lab, making sure that everything runs smoothly for the editors and secretaries up above.

But every now and then–roughly, once a month, imagine that–one Warbler calls in distress and he has to get out there, show them where the switch button is–rocket science, right–and leave without as much as a non-verbal thank you.

Well, he has many non-verbal things to say to the lot, but he keeps it to himself.

And if an e-mail gets lost for a couple of days, shortening a deadline or two, well, what do you expect from the big bad computers.

Such a shame that they are sooo … fickle.

That being said, whoever just called did say ‘please’, so there’s that.

Kurt knocks on the door and peeks inside. “Excuse me?”

The man who was standing with his back to the door, one fist on his hip while the other was … holding a pocket watch, what even, turns to look at him.

His face is the epitome of distress and Kurt is momentarily speechless.

Oh no.

Not Cutie McYummy.

Kurt has spent a good portion of his breaks daydreaming about the copy editor who works on Computer #21, what with his tendency to go on the dorkiest websites on open sessions and his general cuteness when they walk by each other.

Not that Kurt would have dared to ask him out, because–

Because they’re not in the same world, not on the same side of the interface anyway.

“You’re the technician?” Cutie asks, but before Kurt can build his walls back to be done with it already, the man closes his eyes. “I’m sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. I’m Blaine. Anderson,” he adds, lifting his hand towards Kurt.

In a daze, Kurt check it. “Kurt Hummel.”

“Very nice to meet you. Now, as I was saying …”

Blaine Cutie’s problem is not too complicated, once Kurt gets the proper cable to connect a discreet laptop to the projector, and Blaine gets the gist of it fairly quickly. What makes Kurt really satisfied is to hear him punctuating the whole process with apologies and thanks–and cute, shy smiles that awake a flutter in Kurt’s belly.

“All set then,” Kurt says, checking the connection one more time.

Blaine straightens up, putting his blazer back on as the clock on the wall strikes 3pm.

“Right on time too,” he replies, beaming at Kurt.

Kurt doesn’t want to leave like that–it’s been far too long since he’s wanted to get an opening with the man, and he’s not going to let it slide by him so easily.

But so does Blaine, apparently. “Would you mind–um, this is awkward, but would you mind sticking around?”

“For your presentation?”

“Yeah, t-to make sure that everything goes smoothly?”

Oh. Well …

“And so I can thank you properly afterwards–with a cup of coffee, perhaps?”

Oh! Well!

—

The presentation runs even more smoothly than Blaine expected, the director wanting a business plan to put it in motion with the board as soon as possible.

But M. Pavarotti seems to have taken a liking to Blaine, because he tells him to enjoy tonight, that the draft can wait for the morning, long look in Kurt’s direction, wink, you did well m’boy, pat pat, and out.

(What the frackin’ frick?)

“Congratulations are in order I believe?”

Blaine turns to look back at Kurt, who is busy rolling the cable around his arm, goodness gracious.

Would you look at that arm.

Yum.

Blaine could lick it all day.

“Earth to Blaine?”

Right.

Blaine smiles to cover for his daydreaming and Kurt smiles back, except that there is a hint of a smirk in his smile.

Blaine guesses that he deserves it.

“I remember talking about a thanking coffee?” he says, holding the door for Kurt.

“A congratulatory cheesecake is in order, too,” Kurt says as he walks out, and Blaine notices a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Let’s make it a congratulatory dinner?”

Kurt freezes and for a split-second, Blaine thinks he went too far too quick too soon goddammit.

And then–

“Maybe I should change for that?”

“Oh no,” Blaine says before he can stop himself, “you look fine, very fine, much fine-o …”

Kurt laughs at that and Blaine, though embarrassed by his own ramble, can’t help but smile at the happiness of that sound.

“Well then, lead the way you smooth talker.”

((Before they leave the company to open their own LGBTQ kids-oriented publishing company, Blaine is very careful not to let any fight fester.

He knows what he does to his e-mails.))


End file.
